


nothing's gonna come my way

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Gladio gives Prompto a gift.





	nothing's gonna come my way

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of something larger (and smuttier) that I couldn't make work, but I think stands up well enough on its own.

It's a collar. Not the pretty, courtship type, with intricate jewels and delicate craftsmanship. This one was all function, a basic zip-tie style with no fine personal detail to it.

He got excited for nothing.

"Oh Gladdy," he jokes, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice as best he can. "You've made me the happiest omega in all of Eos."

Gladio rolls his eyes.

"Uh-huh, you're hilarious." He holds the strap out to Prompto. "We're heading into some pretty rough territory and if you're going to be walking around like-"

He gestures up and down at Prompto, making him grab his arms self-consciously. It was a bit scandalous - racy even, to go around with bare arms as an omega, and Ignis had definitely done a disapproving double-take when he showed them his uniform, but Gladio at the time had merely wolf whistled in approval.

" _-That,_ then you need some kind of extra protection."

Prompto wrinkles his nose. "Extra protection huh?"

"Don't argue," Gladio says, a little alpha oomph underlying his words. Just enough to make Prompto shift his shoulders and stand a little straighter, make him _want to_ listen what he has to say. "This isn't..." He pauses, clearly searching for the right words. "I respect your freedom and independence as an omega or whatever, but-"

"But it's just a precaution," Prompto dully finishes for him. Definitely not the beginning of a courtship then. That was disappointing. Prompto had always imagined his first collaring would be more significant. Or romantic.

It was fine though. This was fine. It was old-fashioned to consider it a big deal anyway.

All the tension in Gladio's shoulders disappear, his relief immediately visible.

"Yeah. Word is that alphas around these parts aren't exactly the shining example of our dynamic. Lot of random attacks out here. Omegas getting stalked and grabbed in broad daylight by assholes who listen with their noses instead of their ears. Real horror movie shit."

"Hey I can protect myself," Prompto jokes, halfheartedly.

Gladio narrows his eyes.

"Yesterday I saw you almost die because you accidentally gassed yourself with the bioblaster."

"Only almost," Prompto mutters under his breath. 

They stop talking for a while after that, and Prompto takes the opportunity to snap a few shots of the horizon. Galdin Quay has nothing but beautiful view after beautiful view to offer. It'd make a great honeymoon destination no doubt. Or a beautiful bonding ceremony venue, especially in the evening, right on the beach and under the light of the sunset.

"Don't get me wrong," Gladio continues, his voice cutting through the gentle sounds of the tranquil waves surrounding them. "You've improved a lot out here - if I'm being honest, more than I ever thought you could in this amount of time - but you still aren't there yet." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Just...wear that for my peace of mind okay? I got enough shit to worry about now, the last thing I need is some scumbag deciding that just looking at the hot new blond isn't enough for them and running off with you. I can't make you wear the belt...I won't, but meet me halfway here with this at least."

Wordlessly Prompto takes the collar from Gladio and wraps it around his throat. The underside is cool, Prompto realizes when he tightens it shut, there must be some sort of metal mesh lining as another layer of protection. It's extra snug at the parts that cover his scent glands too, and not particularly comfortable either, not enough give to the material to let him turn his head around quick enough. He'd have to be extra careful during hunts from now on.

"Whaddya think?" he asks, tilting his head while he takes a selfie.

"Looks pretty good, surprisingly." Gladio reaches over and ruffles Prompto's hair, making him warm all over from the affection.

"Ha whatever man, you think I'm hot," he jokes, elbowing Gladio's side. It's like nudging a brick wall for all it moves him, but it's worth it for the look on Gladio's face whenever he does it.

Gladio raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Prompto smirks. "You think I'm hot. A hot blond. Your words."

"I never said..." Gladio trails off. Then shakes his head. "I misspoke."

"Nope." Prompto shakes his head. "You said it-"

"No."

"You can't unsay it-"

"Watch me."

"Admit it, you think I'm a snaaaacc-"

"I can _hear_ you pronouncing it like the meme somehow, stop it."

"A snaaaaaaaaa-ACK!"

He only has seconds to stash his camera back in the armiger before hitting the water face and belly first with a stinging smack.

"Whoops," Gladio says, laughing as Prompto resurfaces, gasping and sputtering. "Clumsy you."

"Jerk!" Prompto wails. He sloshes an arc of water up at Gladio. "You pushed me in!"

Gladio laughs at him harder, delighted. "You tripped over your own two feet!"

For three fleeting seconds Prompto briefly contemplates hatching some sort of elaborate scheme to get Gladio to fall off the dock too, knowing that said scheme would be a more viable plan than pushing him himself.

But then he remembers.

"Oh shit the collar!" he scrambles back up on the dock.

"It's fine," Gladio says, a little breathless as Prompto plucks his wet shirt away from his chest. "It's enchanted to protect from...lots of stuff..."

"Oh. Good thinking!" He struggles with his thoroughly soaked top, comes out of it to find Gladio turned around and holding out his jacket to him. His ears and back of his neck are red too, and not from the heat of the sun.

"Dude are you protecting my modesty?" Prompto asks incredulously. All the muscles in Gladio's back are tensed, and Prompto takes the time to appreciate every single one of them. Gladio might be out of his league, but there wasn't any harm in looking. "It's just us, no one's around."

He gestures at the empty beach. It's too early in the morning for the rest of the tourists to make their way down, making it the perfect time for picture taking.

"I'm around," Gladio sighs. "I'm an alpha too, remember?"

"Yeah?" Prompto asks, unsure of where Gladio is going with this. "So what? I trust you." 

"That's not how it works."

Prompto shakes his head. "You took all the horror stories in sex-ed way too seriously, not every alpha is a ticking time-bomb if they get a little excited 'cause they saw some boob. I mean are you a big bad scary alpha? Yes. Could you easily pick me up and do all the bad things the PSAs warn about?" he says, ignoring the sudden ache between his legs at just the thought of said bad things. At the way Gladio's scent changes. "Also yes. But I'm not actually scared of you. Not like that anyway."

He takes the jacket and punches one of Gladio's meaty biceps. It's like fistbumping a cinderblock.

"I trust you dude." He pulls the jacket on and tries not to shudder at the way Gladio's scent envelops him.

"Right," Gladio murmurs. "You...right."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how disappointed I am with myself that this isn't porn though. I had one job.


End file.
